Sweet Disposition
by Julziexx3
Summary: In which Sam and Freddie get away for the night just to talk. Songfic to the song Sweet Disposition by the Temper Trap. Fluffy Seddie oneshot.


**Here lies a songfic to the song Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap. When I first heard this song I was skating and I freaked out because of how much it reminded me of Seddie, asking everyone in the rink what song it was. If you haven't heard this song, I recommend you go listen to it now, because it is fabulous. **

**On that note, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Sweet disposition<br>Never too soon  
>Oh, reckless abandon<br>Like no one's watching you_

Freddie smiles slyly at Sam, pressing down on the gas as he watches her eyes gleam, gazing out the window. He rests his hand on hers, a widespread smile eating at his face. "Where to?"

Sam just shrugs and twiddles with the radio, stretching her legs on the dashboard. "Keep driving."

He obeys her, continuing to drive even as snow piles up on the road. He stops at a red light for a minute to stare at his beautiful girlfriend, her hair messily sprawled out over her shoulders, her makeup smeared below her eyes. She still looks so effortlessly beautiful. "Baby?" Freddie mumbles, resting his hand on her knee.

Sam returns his gaze and smiles, taking his hand in hers. "Hmm?"

"I love you." He murmurs and Sam looks back at him with an amused look.

"Yeah, I know." She says softly, still not fighting Freddie's gaze.

_A moment_  
><em>A love<em>  
><em>A dream<em>  
><em>Aloud <em>

He turns back to the wheel, pressing his hands down and biting his lip to keep from smiling more. He's so happy that he can hardly hide it anymore. He grins wildly before directing his attention to Sam again. "The snow's getting pretty bad out here, do you wanna find somewhere to-"

She nearly runs them off the road, attacking his lips with hers. "Mmm, Freddison. I don't care where we go as long as I can fu-"

He's the one who cuts her off this time, chuckling as she throws an arm around him, pulling him closer. "Saaam..." He groans, squirming out of her vicious grip. "I'm trying to drive."

"Don't care." She grumbles, giving him a tiny smile as she crosses her arms over her chest.

_A kiss_  
><em>A cry<em>  
><em>Our rights<em>  
><em>Our wrongs<em>

Freddie continues driving, turning every so often to look at Sam's face. He's so happy to have her here that he can't control it, reaching over to grasp her hand. "Hey, Princess Puckett?"

Sam smiles at his pet name for her, but quickly wipes the smile away with an unimpressed smirk. "Don't call me that." She mumbles softly. She'll never tell him just how much she loves that nickname, it hurts her pride.

"I'm gonna marry you one day." Freddie murmurs quickly. Sam chuckles but still is unable to wipe her widespread grin off her face. She knows it's true. They're the most fucked up couple she knows, but that's what makes them special. There's the way the two of them fight for hours about nothing just for an excuse to have makeup sex afterwards. And how sometimes Sam can be the nicest person but turns cruel as soon as he says one thing that ticks her off. How Freddie's turned her into the biggest sap with his stupid little romantic comments and ideas, but she still wouldn't have it any other way. Their relationship is so perfectly spontaneous.

"Right back atcha, Freddork." She smiles, moving her hand to his and squeezing it lightly.

_A moment_  
><em>A love<em>  
><em>A dream<em>  
><em>Aloud <em>

Freddie warmly returns her smile towards him and laughs. "We've gotta find somewhere to go, baby. It's getting pretty bad out here."

"Just keep driving." Sam murmurs hesitantly, lacing a hand through her hair.

Freddie shrugs as he studies her face, noticing a crease in her forehead and drawn together eyebrows. She looks worried and refuses to make eye contact with him, gazing out the window. "You okay?"

Sam's breath hitches in her throat and a weak laugh escapes out of her mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure, baby?"

She lifts up one shoulder and turn towards him. "Do you ever wish you could just..." She searches for the right words, trying to place her tongue on them. "get away for awhile?"

Freddie slowly pulls over and lets the car come to a halt before his eyes meet hers and he nods softly. "Why don't we, then?"

Sam smiles at the idea, letting her mind wonder for a minute. She finally shrugs, responding to his question with a sly smile on her face. "Cause we can't just...leave."

"Maybe not. But one night won't hurt anything, will it?"

Sam lets out an incredibly girly giggle, immediately hating herself for it. "I guess not."

Silence passes through the car as Freddie continues driving to an unspecified location, looking over to admire her every so often.

__So stay there_  
><em>Cause I'll be coming over<em>  
><em>And while our blood's still young<em>  
><em>It's so young, it runs<em>  
><em>We won't stop 'til it's over<em>  
><em>Won't stop to surrender<em>_

Freddie laughs as Sam's eyes gleam up at him. She puts on a whole act of toughness trying to show everyone how unbreakable she is, but he knows the real her. The innocent, sweet side of her. That's just what makes her Sam Puckett, the only girl he's ever loved. "God..." He mumbles before turning his gaze to Sam, a hazy smile on his face. "I love you."

Freddie can hardly help but grin as he continues driving, feeling Sam's hand crawl around his shoulder. They leave the city, both of their eyes searching for somewhere to get away, even if it's only for a night. They've got each other and that's all they need.

_Songs of desperation_  
><em>I played them for you<em>  
><em>A moment<em>  
><em>A love<em>  
><em>A dream<em>  
><em>Aloud<em>

"So...Parker-Nichols or The Beverly Garden?"

Sam shrugs, a sly smile coming to her face. "Surprise me."

Freddie pulls into the parking lot of The Beverly Garden, slowly turning to Sam as he does. He takes her hand as they exit the car, entering the hotel. He gets a room and doesn't even flinch when they tell him the price. Sam snickers. She's trained him well.

Both of the teenagers make their way into the high class hotel room, curling up into one of the white plush beds in the middle of the room. Sam grins as she collapses on the bed, her legs immediately wrapping around Freddie's lap, another girly giggle escaping out of her lips.

Damn, she has to stop doing that.

"So...baby." Freddie mumbles, wiping a blond curl off her face so he can lock his eyes with hers. "Tell me what's been going on."

_A kiss_  
><em>A cry<em>  
><em>Our rights<em>  
><em>Our wrongs<em>

Sam rolls her eyes. She was hoping she could avoid all the annoying questions and just make out with him all night, but apparently her original plan wasn't going to work out. She tries one last time, though, pulling him close so she can catch his lips with hers, a meek moan escaping out of her lips right as she's about to slide her-

"Sam." Freddie breaks her away from her thoughts, moving his lips from hers. His voice softens and his eyebrows crease. He gives her the best puppy dog face he can manage. One that, much to her dismay, makes her give in to his wants.

"Fine." She grumbles, breaking eye contact with him. She waits a few minutes to finally speak up, her brain eagerly searching for the right things to say. When they never come to her she sighs, deciding to just talk and not worry about what happens next. "I'm just sort of...worried."

"About?"

Sam shrugs, her face reddening at his hoarse voice. "I don't know. I'm worried that-" She pauses for a moment, slowly letting her eyes travel up to his face and sighing. "You're gonna leave. Or something."

Freddie's eyes widen and he immediately starts speaking, quickly stuttering and slurring his words. "Wh-why would you think that? Sam...I love you!" He exclaims and she shakes her head, signaling for him to shut up.

"I know," She dismisses with a flip of her hand, slowly moving her elbows under her and pulling herself up, continuing on with her sentence. "It's not that. It's just that...some people might say that I may have a commitment issue."

Freddie nods. He knows that Sam builds walls around everyone, she's afraid to let them in. And once you are let in to Sam...you're walking on a tight rope. She's more fragile than she looks, one little thing can break her. Everyone in her life has left, and it's hard for her to accept the fact that some people actually want to stay. He doesn't say anything else, just locks her eyes with his and moves his lips to hers, grasping her waist as he does so.

_A moment_  
><em>A love<em>  
><em>A dream<em>  
><em>Aloud<em>

"You wanna know why I love you?" He spontaneously asks, keeping his arm around her tight.

Sam weakly nods, glancing up into his eyes.

"Because you're different. You're unexpected..." Freddie trails off, pausing for a second. "It took me so long to finally get to know you. I knew you for at least four years when really...I didn't know you at all. You're like a...puzzle. It took me awhile to figure out how to understand you, but when I did it was...well, it was great. Gosh, Sam." He murmurs, locking his eyes with hers. "The worst mistake I could ever make is leaving you."

_So stay there_  
><em>Cause I'll be coming over<em>  
><em>And while our blood's still young<em>  
><em>It's so young, it runs<em>  
><em>We won't stop 'til it's over<em>  
><em>Won't stop to surrender<em>

Sam grins, taking his face in her hands and pecking him on the lips, letting her face rest on his for a minute before finally speaking up, her voice weak. "You really mean that?"

He doesn't have to answer. He just let's his eyes travel up her body until they meet her own, filled with desire, gleaming in the moonlight. He raises one eyebrow and in the beat of a heart she's tackled him on the bed, letting her lips graze over his neck. She tackles Freddie's lips with her own, biting down softly on his bottom lip and begging for entrance into his mouth. He tightens his arms around her waist, a small chuckle moving out of his lips. Sam slowly pulls away and they both gasp for air as she swiftly runs a hand through her knotted hair. "Hey, Fredward?"

_Won't Stop 'til it's over_

"Hmm?" He throatily grumbles, receiving a tiny moan from her.

"I've never loved anyone like you." She says, her eyes meeting his as she bites her own lip, trying to stop herself from grinning. Freddie's eyes light up as he grins like an idiot right back at her. Sam giggles, before narrowing her eyes and making her expression stern. "You ever repeat that and I break your nose. Deal?"

Freddie laughs before snuggling her in closer and smiling against her lips. "Deal."

_Won't stop to surrender_

* * *

><p><em><em>**So, what did you think? Please tell me in a review! Also, if you found any grammar/spelling errors please let me know so I can fix them before more people read this.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
